


Best Thing I Never Knew I Needed

by CrashBandicoot2014



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Abuse, Abused Jack, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Jamie being an asshole, Lemons, M/M, Rape, Sentimental Pitch, this is some deep shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-13 11:17:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1224280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrashBandicoot2014/pseuds/CrashBandicoot2014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie and Jack have been a couple for a little under a year. Jamie dotes on Jack, but is also very protective of him. What happens when a new stranger moves into town and befriends Jack? Will it cause problems for Jack and Jamie? Will Jamie take his abuse to the next level?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. This Is The Start

**Author's Note:**

> this story is not gonna be a happy one. It hits a personal cord but I'll add fluff in when it calls for it. please enjoy and comment :) I appreciate all comments and will reply to each one

It was my 19th birthday. It was me, Jamie, Sophie and Jenna. We used to call her Cupcake, but we grew out of that phase. We were walking around, me and Jamie were sharing a cigarette. It’s what couples do. Jamie had been my boyfriend for almost a year. It had started off kinda awkward when we came out to each other. He had called me to tell me something and I wanted to tell him something as well. So we decided to meet at the ice cream shop and talk. Over a bowl of my favorite chocolate pistachio ice cream(yeah I know, it sounds so weird but its really good!) I told Jamie I was gay. I expected him to choke on his ice cream, scream he hated me and walk away. Instead he looked at me, took a bite of his chocolate peanut butter and said ‘me too’. All cool and calm. I had just looked at him. I couldn’t believe it. We finished our ice cream in silence, just because I didn’t know what to say. On the way home from the shop, Jamie hadn’t said a word. I was freaking out in my head. Normally we chatted away like chipmunks. This silence between us was killing me. We had turned the corner on his street and stopped in front of the big tree. Jamie turned to me and smiled.  
“You want to be my boyfriend?”  
“Really? I just came out to you and you ask me to be your boyfriend”  
“Yeah, it’d be perfect. We’re already best friends so we can be around each other without killing the other.” I thought about it. He had a good point. We’d been friends since I was 15 and had moved in down the street from him. We worked together at the store too. I smiled at him.  
“Ok” I said, and Jamie leaned in and kissed me. Oh how sweet that kiss had been. He tasted like chocolate and was still a little cold from the recent ice cream. It was how I imagined the commercials for that breath mint were. No tongue yet though. I couldn’t handle it. Jamie broke the kiss and hugged me. He turned to walk away, then looked at me.  
“I’ll text you later”  
“Ok” I said, still dazed from that kiss. I walked home and went in my room and danced.  
That had been almost a year ago. Now here we were, walking the streets on my birthday, bored and looking for something to do.  
“Let’s go to the gas station” Jenna said, “Maybe that cute cashier is working,Jack. You can try and get something for your birthday,” she teased Jamie. He smiled and instantly grabbed my hand. That was the only thing wrong with this relationship. Jamie was extremely protective of me. It had been cute at first, but now it was just getting old. He didn’t do it all the time, thank God.  
“Yeah, that sounds like a good idea” Sophie said. “I want to get a tea anyways” so we headed to the gas station on the corner.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Hey kids” Jake, the attendant said as we walked in.  
“Hi Jake” we all said in unison. Jenna walked off with Sophie to get a tea and soda and me and Jamie walked up to the counter.  
“Hey Jake” I said, batting my eyes at him.  
“Hey Jack, what can I do for you?”  
“Well, it’s my birthday. Do you think I can get something?”  
“Oh you can definitely get something” Jake said under his breath, but just loud enough for me to hear. I smiled at him. “Well happy birthday Jack. Anything in the store except alcohol” Jake smiled at me.  
“Can I get a pack of menthols?” I said sweetly. Jake raised an eyebrow at me, but turned around and picked the green box off the shelf and handed them to me.  
“Thank you so much Jake” I said, blowing him a quick kiss. I took the pack and went around the side of the building. I opened my old pack and took one out. Jamie came outside and found me.  
“What the hell was that about?” he demanded.  
“So I used my charms to get a pack of smokes. I had 4 left.” I said.  
“You know how I feel about that, and yet you do it any damn way. I’m going home”  
“Jamie, don’t go. It’s harmless fun.” I pleaded after him. Jamie turned his back away from me, but didn’t move. This meant he wanted me to beg. I sighed.  
“Jamie bear,” I said in a sugary voice. “My little Jamie bear, don’t be mad at me. I love only you” I said, repeating the same thing I always said when he was this way. It worked well enough. Jamie turned back to me and kissed me. “Let’s go home and you can show me how much you love me” Jamie said in a breathy voice.  
“I want to stay out. It’s my birthday after all” I said, not realizing that I had set him off again.  
“Fine, you stay here and flirt with the werewolf wanna be. Be a little slut like I know you are. I don’t care!” Jamie said, storming off away from me. I started to cry a little. Sophie saw Jamie run off and came out after him. She walked over to me and gave me a hug.  
“Honey, don’t mind him. He’s just stressing about that math exam on Thursday.” Oh I should mention, I was 19 and Jamie was 17. I had graduated and Jamie had another year of school to go. I sniffled.  
“I know Soph, but it’s getting to be almost everyday now. It’s like anything I say sets him off.”  
“Wait, I’m sure he’s got a great anniversary planned for you guys.”  
“I hope so” I gave her another quick hug “Go on now, run after him before he thinks I’m hitting on you too” Sophie kissed my cheek and ran off into the darkness. Jenna came outside with her soda.  
“Another episode huh?” she said.  
“Yup” I said, handing her a cigarette.  
“That’s the third one this week”  
“Yup”  
“Must be going for a record”  
“Yup” I sighed. We stood in silence and finished our smokes.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I had decided that I wanted to hang out a bit longer and Jenna stayed with me. We were hanging out by the counter, talking to Jake and the random customers that came in. Then time stopped. In walked this guy. Tall dark and handsome. By tall, I mean tall. He touched the top of the door frame I swear. Dark, he had dark skin, almost grey. It might have been weird to everyone else, but to me it screamed ‘interesting’. And handsome. Whoo, this guy could have dropped Jake down in the negatives if you were to compare. He walked up to the counter and gave Jake two 20 dollar bills.  
“40 on pump 4"  
“Gotcha Koz” Jake said, taking the money and putting it in the register. He turned to walk away and noticed me and Jenna.  
“Jenna” he said smiling at her.  
“Hi Koz” Jenna said. “How’s moving been?”  
“Oh, you know. Lots of junk to move around”  
“Well if you need any help, my dad said he’s free tomorrow”  
“Well tell your father I said thank you and that if I need him, I’ll call.”  
“Ok. Hey Koz, you haven’t met my friend. Jack, this is Koz. He just bought the house down the street from me. Koz this is my friend, Jack.” I couldn’t stop staring at him. His face was pointed at the chin and his eyes. Oh his eyes were gorgeous. Honey colored with black specks in them. They shone so bright in this horrible light. My brain noticed his mouth was moving. Oh! He was talking. To me!  
“Jack?” Jenna asked, poking me. “Are you alright?”  
“Hmm? Yeah I’m fine. Sorry.”  
“As I was saying, Jack this is-“  
“Kozmotis Pitchiner” the tall guy said, stretching his hand out for me to shake. “But everyone calls me Koz or Pitch.”  
“Oh hi, I’m Jack. Jack Frost. You can call me Jack” I heard my mouth saying, wishing my brain would communicate for it to shut up. I smiled stupidly at the guy. Koz as he called himself. I like Pitch better.  
“Pitch” I heard my mouth spit out before I could clamp it shut.  
“Yes?” Pitch said.  
“Oh, I was just saying it’s nice to meet you”  
“It’s nice to meet you too. Well I’ve gotta go. My car needs gas” I laughed out loud stupidly. Pitch just smiled at me.  
“Well Jenna, Jack. You two have a nice night and stay out of trouble” Pitch joked leaving. I followed him out the door, slightly drooling. Jenna snapped her fingers in my face. I looked at her and saw she was smiling.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Oh god Pippa. He was so gorgeous! My heart stopped just by looking at him” I was home in my room video chatting with Pippa. She was my second best friend.  
“You keep saying this Jack. I think you’ve said it at least 5 times since we started this phone call”  
“I’m sorry. I can’t help it. He was just...oh my god”  
“Ok ok, so what’s mister gorgeous’s name?”  
“Pitch” I said dreamily.  
“Pitch?” Pippa asked, screwing her face up. “What kinda name is that?”  
“It’s a nickname”  
“Are you gonna tell Jamie?” Pippa asked softly, jolting me from my dreaming. I looked at her.  
“Hell no! Nothing happened. He didn’t flirt with me and I didn’t flirt with him! If anything I acted like a little kid in front of him. Jamie doesn’t need to know.”  
“Ok ok, I was just asking. Sophie told me what happened at the gas station.”  
“She did?”  
“She didn’t mean too. I called her asking about Dylan and she sounded distracted. When I asked if she was ok, she told me that you and Jamie got into it and Jamie was in his room doing God knows what” I sighed.  
“Awesome. I’m gonna really get it tomorrow”  
“Honey, you need to talk to him. It’s getting out of control”  
“I know I know” my screen popped up and said “MY LOVE”  
“Pippa, Jamie’s calling me. I’ll talk to you tomorrow at school” I said, trying to sign off the call quickly.  
“Ok, bye” Pippa said and a black screen popped up. I switched over to the other call  
“Hi my love!” I chirped into the mic.  
“What took you so long to answer?” Jamie’s voice came through before the picture did.  
“I was on the other line with Pippa”  
“No you weren’t. You were talking to some other guy weren’t you?!”  
“No love. I swear!”  
“You fucking liar! Your such a slut! I wonder why I don’t break up with you!” Jamie disconnected the call. I started to break down in tears. Why does he do this?! I try my hardest and all I get is- another screen popped up. “MY LOVE”  
“Hello?” I said.  
“Baby, I’m so sorry. I’m just stressed out over this exam and I’m taking it out on you”  
“No no, it’s okay! I understand”  
“Can you forgive me?”  
“Nothing to forgive love!”  
“Ok”Jamie smiled that million dollar smile that I loved so much at me. “Wanna play?” he asked mischievously. I gulped.  
“Honey, I’m so tired.” I lied. “Plus, don’t you have that science review in the morning?”  
“Yeah, but I can miss it” Jamie said. “Your worth it”  
“I know I am, but no you can’t miss it. Here I’ll make you a deal. You go to science review and I’ll pick you up after and we can come back here and hang out” I took a deep breath and crossed my fingers. Jamie faltered, his face stone. Then he smiled.  
“Ok babe. Your always thinking of me”  
“Always love” I said, smiling. “Now go get some sleep, and I’ll see you tomorrow after class”  
“Ok baby, good night. I love you”  
“I love you too” I said, good night. I let Jamie disconnect first, then I shut my laptop. Laying down on my bed, I cried myself to sleep.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Waking up, I noticed my phone was buzzing like crazy. I groaned and reached for it. 15 new texts. Most were from Jamie asking where I was. They started off sweet and then as I didn’t answer, he got more and more mean. I text him back.  
“Hey my luv, I’m sry I missed ur txts. I was sleeping.” one was from Sophie telling me to wake up before Jamie had a fit. Jenna text me something about last night and my mom text me to ask if I could run the dishes before leaving. Then a new number popped up. One I didn’t recognize at all. It simply said hi. I thought back. Did someone get a new number and forget to tell me? I text back.  
“Hi, whos this?” and put my phone down. Walking into my bathroom I washed my face and brushed my teeth. I walked back out and looked at my phone. 1 new text. It was the number I didn’t recognize.  
“Is this Jack?”  
“Yeah, whos this?”  
“It’s Koz. We met last night?”  
“Oh yeah. Hi. Howd u get my #?”  
“Your what?”  
“My number. U kno, the # sign?”  
“Oh, Jenna gave it to me. And no I don’t use symbols.”  
“Oh, ok. Well whats up?”  
“I was wondering if you’d like to join me for lunch” I looked at the phone. Was this really happening? I pinched myself to make sure I wasn’t dreaming still. Nope it hurt. I was definitely awake. And this was happening. I text back.  
“What time?”  
“Noon ok?” I looked at the clock. It was 10:15 now. That gave me time to get properly ready. I text back.  
“Ok, where should I meet u?”  
“I’ll come pick you up. Where do you live?” I sucked air and squealed. I forgot this guy had a car. I was so used to being the taxi, I forgot what it felt like to be in the passenger seat.  
“22 Meadowbrook lane”  
“Ok. I’ll be there within the hour”  
“Ok. C u then” I text back. And then threw my phone on the bed and ran into the bathroom, starting the shower.


	2. Just A Friendly Lunch, Right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and his new friend Pitch go out for lunch. Pitch takes Jack's phone. Jack arrives late at Jamie's school. Jamie punishes him for his tardiness.

I took one last look in my mirror before bounding out the door. I had my hair spiked perfectly. It was stark white. My mom had let me dye my hair when I was 12, and I never went back since. My eyebrows were perfectly arched, thanks to Pippa. She loved doing make-overs and I was the guinea pig. Not like I had a problem with it. I loved it actually. The only thing she wanted to do was re-dye my hair. She had this crazy idea I’d look good as a redhead. As if! Anyways, back to my task at hand. I had my baby blue hoodie and form fitting white jeans on. Everyone said you weren’t supposed to wear white after labor day but white just looked good on me, so I wore it. End of story. My brown bookbag had patches all over it, but it was my go to accessory. Girls had purses, I had my bookbag. Just some regular sneakers on my feet. Normally I loved walking barefoot, but going out in public, I had to wear shoes. My phone buzzed. I looked at it.  
“I’m here”   
“K,BRO”  
“What??” I didn’t bother answering. I’ll tell him when I get in the car. Grabbing my keys off the hook by the door, I walked outside and locked the door. I turned to my driveway and my jaw dropped open. In my driveway was sitting a beautiful black BMW. Chrome wheels. Just all around a gorgeous car. I walked to the passenger side, passing my silver Neon. I loved my car, but it was no black Beamer. I opened the door and got in. Pitch was wearing a black hoodie and jeans. I noticed then that he had his lip pierced and his ears gauged. Wow, this guy was something else!   
“Hi” I said meekly. I’ve never been one to be quiet, but around him, I seemed to lose my voice.  
“Hi” Pitch said, smiling back. “Where do you want to go?”  
“I don’t know. Wherever you want to I guess”  
“I asked you out, it’s your choice”  
Ok” I said, overwhelmed. I never got to pick where to go to eat. I thought for a minute. “I’d love Italian if you can swing it”  
“Perfect. I know just the place” Pitch put the car in drive and off we went. Awkward silence for a minute or two. I looked at my phone. 5 new texts. I sighed. I opened them.  
“Where r u?? Why r u not anwering me??”  
“Where the fuck are u u fucking whore?!”  
“If u don’t answer me rite the fuck now im breaking up w/ u im not fucking kidding” they were all pretty much the same. I sighed again and text back.  
“Luv I am SO sorry! I overslept and was in the shower. I didn’t hear my phone going off!”   
I put my phone in my pocket. I was gonna have some serious ass kissing to do later. I looked out the window at the trees we were passing by. Pitch cleared his throat.  
“So, why did you call me ‘bro’?”  
“I didn’t”   
“Your text said K BRO”  
“Oh! I meant k, be right out”  
“Oh, why didn’t you just say that then?”I shrugged.  
“It’s faster to text shorthand”   
“Ok then” Pitch said, with a small smile on his face.  
“What?” I looked at him. He took a quick glance at me, smile still on his face. “What?” I said again.  
“Oh, nothing. Nothing” Pitch said, still smiling. We sat in silence the rest of the car ride.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“How long have you been in town?” I asked, covering my mouth while I chewed the delicious spaghetti in my mouth. I hated when people talked with their mouth full of food. Spitting it everywhere, ugh gross. Pitch leaned over the table and put my hand down.  
“Manners are nice, but I’d rather hear you the first time instead of listening around your hand”  
“I’m sorry” I instantly began. Pitch held his hand up, stopping my apology.   
“It’s no big deal. You don’t need to apologize. I’ve been here a little under a week.”  
“And you found all the mom and pop shops?” I said, amazed. It took most people at least a month to find our market. Pitch laughed. I loved the sound.  
“I’m a small business supporter. I’d rather shop at a local business then a super center. I’d rather eat in a small restaurant then a fast food joint.”   
“Wow, me too! It’s amazing, because most people would rather go and spend more money for less quality.” I forgot I had food in my mouth, and in my excitement, spit my pasta out all over the table. I instantly freaked.  
“Oh my god! I’m so sorry! Let me clean you up!” I said, reaching over with my napkin, just for Pitch to hold his hand up again. He was laughing. Like really laughing.   
“Your not mad?”  
“No no. Why would I be mad? Accidents happen, and you were so excited you couldn’t help it”  
“Oh, ok” I said, confused. He wasn’t mad. He had been laughing. I didn’t understand the guy. Weren’t you supposed to get mad if something like that happened?  
“Anyways, what were you talking about? More money?” Pitch said, as if nothing had happened. I just looked at him. Then I smiled.  
“Yeah, like I was saying tha- my phone buzzed on the table. I went to go grab it and Pitch took it instead.  
“Now now, that’s actually one thing I can’t stand. People on their phone during a meal. I’m afraid I’m gonna have to turn it off”   
“NO!” I screamed. Pitch and everyone in the restaurant looked at me. I felt the blood rush to my face. “Don’t turn my phone off please. People will freak out if they can’t get a hold of me.” Pitch smiled guiltily and pressed the power button.  
“Whoops, it just died”   
“No it didn’t! I saw you press the button” Pitch then put the phone in his inner coat pocket.   
“You can get it back after lunch”he said. I just stared at him. Oh boy, Jamie was gonna fry my ass like battered chicken when I saw him later. He hated when my phone was off. I took a gulp of my ice cold soda and took a deep breath. Well, lunch is almost over I said to myself. I’ll get my phone back in time, and go pick Jamie up right after Pitch drops me off. Then Pitch and me talked about the importance of organic, the small businesses being run out by bigger businesses. The weather. Our cars. We shared a desert because we both felt too stuffed from lunch but we both agreed we had a sweet tooth. I had said whatever he wanted was ok with me. He had just looked at me again. I felt shivers when he did that now.  
“Which one do you want?”   
“Oh honestly, whatever’s fine” I smiled.   
“Jack..”Pitch said, and my smile faltered.  
“Lemon cream cake?”   
“Oh, that one’s my absolute favorite!” I stared in shock.   
“No”  
“Yes”  
“Your lying”  
“I would never lie about dessert, I love lemon cream cake.” Pitch had the waiter bring us a big slice. I tried to be nice and take one bite here and there. I tried so hard. But it had been so long since I had this and it had been my favorite ever since..I gulped the sweet cake. Jamie. Jamie had brought me here for our 6 month annivesary. Suddenly the delicious cake lost its tastiness. Pitch must have noticed me slow down because he touched my hand. I jerked away out of pure instinct and looked at him. Those beautiful eyes were looking right at me, as if they could see into my soul.   
“Are you ok?”   
“I’m fine, just ate a bit fast” I laughed, trying to play my sudden coldness off. “Stomach sorta hurts”  
“We can go if you want”   
“I don’t want to be rude” I began. Pitch waved me off.   
“It’s fine. Really. I’d rather you be feeling well and enjoying the company instead of being miserable and uninterested.” Pitch said, standing up. He moved so swiftly, he pulled my chair out before I had the chance to push back from the table. He held his hand out for me. I took it, looking him in those gorgeous eyes.   
“Thank you” I said softly. Pitch threw a hundred dollar bill on the table. Hundred. Dollar. Bill. Like it was a 5! Pitch took my hand and led me outside. He opened the car door for me, made sure I had my seatbelt on and then shut my door too. He walked to the other side and got in. Putting his key in the ignition, I saw the time on the clock. Oh my god! Was it really 1:50?? Jamie’s class was over at 2 and if I wasn’t there waiting for him, I’d never hear the end of it. Pitch drove me back to my house and pulled in the driveway.  
“Well, thank you for lunch Pitch. It was great” I went to get out of the car and Pitch stopped me.   
“Your welcome. Listen Jack. I’ve got a movie premier to go to this weekend and I have an extra ticket, seeing as my one friend stiffed me. Would you like to go?”  
“Yeah, sure” I said, agreeing to sell my own soul at this point just so I could try to be on time for Jamie.   
“Wonderful, I’ll text you about it later then” Pitch smiled. He unlocked the door, and I pushed it open as fast as I could. Standing by my car, I waved at Pitch as he sped off down the street. I threw open my door, almost broke the key putting it in the ignition and slammed the gear into reverse. Pulling out of my driveway, I hauled ass to the high school.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
2:15. It said 2:15 on the clock when I pulled up in front of the school. Jamie was standing by the doors, talking to a group of kids, smoking a cigarette. I honked twice and waved. Jamie said bye and headed over to where I was parked. Opening the door, he sat down in the car and slammed the door shut. He turned to me.  
“Where the fuck were you?”   
“I’m so- Jamie cracked me across the face. I turned back to him, tears in my eyes.   
“Tell me the fucking truth. Where were you? Why the fuck weren’t you answering your phone? I text you at least 50 times and I called about 100.” I gasped inwardly. Fuck! Pitch still had my phone! Apparently I didn’t answer fast enough, because, WHAM! Another smack to the face.   
“Jamie, I’m sorry” I sobbed, my face feeling like it was on fire. “It died and wouldn’t start back up! I think it’s the battery”  
“You better not be fucking lying to me you filthy slut. Nobody else would ever want someone as ugly as you. Someone who never listens. I’m all you’ve got”  
“I’d never leave you. I love you!” I cried, trying to smile.  
“You better” Jamie said “Now drive. I want to go home”   
“Am I just dropping you off?”   
“No, your coming in. Soph is at soccer practice, mom’s at work and dad has a dentist apointment. We’ll have at least two hours to ourselves.” Jamie moved his hand and put it on my knee, giving it a squeeze before moving up to the outline of my dick. I smiled, wiped my face and put the car in gear, heading for Jamie’s house.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Mom? Dad? Soph?” Jamie called from the doorway. No answer. “Told you so” We walked in the house and went up to Jamie’s room. Jamie closed and locked his door, just incase someone did come home early. He immediately started kissing me. He took my hoodie off in one swift move.   
“Mmm” Jamie moaned into my neck, kissing and biting. “You smell so good”   
“It’s that body wash you bought for me” I said, wincing at how hard he was biting. Don’t get me wrong, I love being bitten. But Jamie was too rough. Not that I’d ever tell him. He worked on my pants, inching them down my legs until they were at my ankles. He pushed me down on the bed and stripped himself. His cock was already hard and at attention. He grabbed the back of my head and guided my mouth to it. I took him in my mouth, sucking him and licking him. Jamie threw his head back and moaned. He had such a grip, it hurt. He started ramming my face onto his dick, causing me to gag horribly. He didn’t care. He got off on me gagging. I just kept my mouth open and my tongue moving, hoping it would be over soon. Jamie groaned and came in my mouth, his hot seed filling my mouth and spilling down my throat. He let go of my head, and pulled back.   
“Lay down” he told me, and I did, my ass in the air and my head on his pillow. Jamie kneeled behind me, and started licking my ass, moistening it for the main event. He licked around the tight muscle, causing noises to escape my throat. They weren’t real. Just for his pleasure. This was all about him. He stuck a finger in the hole, a nail scraping the wall, causing me to jump. He pushed it in and out, in and out, then a second finger. And a third. Finally, I felt him move behind me. His chest on my back. His mouth next to my ear. He placed his cock right at the entrance and pushed in. My saliva was still clinging onto the skin, making it a lot easier to take then dry. He pushed himself in to the hilt and wrapped an arm around my neck, latching himself to me. He began to piston himself in and out of my entrance, moaning and groaning. I made the right noises for him, He pushed harder and harder and then I felt him explode in my ass. He was breathing hard when he pulled out. He laid down on the bed next to me. He looked at me and smiled.   
“You know I love you right?”  
“Yes my love, I know” I said, smiling back at him. Jamie closed his eyes for a moment, and I prayed he had fallen asleep. A few minutes passed and he opened his eyes. The devil was in him today. He propped me up on him and smiled.  
“Round two” he said and entered me once more.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It was 4:30 by the time I got home. My ma would be home at 5 so I hurried up and loaded the dishwasher and started dinner for her. She worked so hard to take care of us. It was just me and her since my deadbeat dad had run off with some woman he met on a chat site 5 years ago. She worked two jobs, but she made sure she was home at night so the two of us could sit and have a semi-normal family dinner. I had just put the green beans in the microwave to heat up when the doorbell rang. I wondered who it was, normally people didn’t ring the bell. They just walked right in. I headed to the door and looked outside and saw Pitch! I scrambled to open the door.  
“Hi” I smiled at him.  
“Hi Jack. I seem to have forgotten to give this back to you” Pitch said, handing me my phone.   
“Oh! I must have forgotten about it” I said, airily, hoping I fooled him. Pitch just gave me a knowing look.  
“Uh-huh. Well, you need to tell this Jamie character that he needs to calm down some. He called your phone looking for you and left a nasty voicemail”  
“Oh he did? He’s just having problems with school is all”   
“Oh alright. Well here, I’ll let you get back to whatever you were doing” Pitch said, kissing my hand and turning away. I stood in the doorway for a moment, dumbstruck and finally closed the door. I leaned against the door with my eyes closed.  
“Jack,” I asked myself “what the fuck did you get yourself into?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is gonna go pretty deep and far, so i hope you can bear it please comment and tell me how it is so far


	3. Repercussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and mom are having dinner and Pitch texts asking if Jack would help him sort through his boxes. Jamie comes looking for Jack but Pitch already has him.  
> Jack comes home the next morning and encounters an angry Jamie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *warning*-rape, physical abuse...if it makes you squeamish dont read this!

My mom came home a little before 5 and we sat and had dinner. She said I was unusually quiet and I looked at her.  
“Ma, its Jamie”  
“Are you two fighting again?” my ma sighed. She didn’t know to what extent thing were happening. She thought it was just a lovers quarrel. It was so much worse than that.   
“Honey, you have to decide how much your gonna take from him. Sooner or later your gonna snap and then it’s gonna be all over” My ma said, taking another bite of her pork chop.   
“I love him ma” I said, staring at my plate of green beans. I heard her sigh.  
“Honey, your 19. You don’t know who you love yet. You could have a ton of boyfriends before your 20 for all you know.” My mom looked down at her watch. 5:30. She had to be at her second job at 6:15. She sighed, scarfed down the rest of her dinner and got up from the table. She put her dish in the sink and leaned over me. Wrapping her arms around my shoulders, she leaned over and kissed my cheek.   
“Honey, whatever you choose I’ll support you”   
“Really?”  
“If you choose to shave your head off and become a Shaolin Monk, I’ll support you my love. Anything you choose, I’m behind you” She gave me a squeeze and walked away, going to get ready for the graveyard shift at the hospital. I got up and threw my green beans in the garbage. I hadn’t been that hungry, but I kept it up for mom. She tried her hardest to give me everything and if that meant I sat with her at dinner for even 10 minutes, it made her happy. Happy Mom Remains Calm, I thought. Jenna and me had come up with that around the summer. My phone buzzed on the table. 2 New Messages. One was Jamie, no surprise there. And the other was...ohmygod, Pitch.   
“Hey, how you doing?” I text back.  
“Im fine u?”  
“Just watching tv, bored”   
“Still moving in?”   
“I’ve actually got everything in the house if you can believe it. It’s just now sorting everything.”  
“Want some help?” I text jokingly.   
“Are you offering?” I looked at the phone. Was I?   
“What about Jennas dad?”   
“He’s covering a friend’s shift” I heard my mom coming downstairs.   
“If your offering, I could really use the help.”   
“Hey ma?!” I yelled out.   
“Yes sweetie?”  
“Is it ok if I stay over Jenna’s tonight?”  
“Yeah that’s fine sweetie” ma yelled back to me. I text back, excitedly.  
“Well if u really want help I can pull all-nighter lol”   
“Excellent. What time should I pick you up?”  
“6:30 ok?”  
“Fine, I’ll see you at 6:30 then Jack. And thank you” My heart beat wildly against my chest  
“Ur welcome. C u soon” I put my phone down, only to have a call come through. It was Jamie. I sighed and accepted the call.  
“Hi love” I said brightly.   
“What’s going on with you Jack?” no pretense of hi how are you. Just straight up what-the-fuck. “You’ve been ditching my calls and texts and you left early today.”  
“Babe, I told you its my phone. It’s acting up. And I told you I had to make dinner for my mom before she went to work”  
“You’re a fucking liar. Who are you cheating on me with? I’ll kill him. You better tell him to watch his back. If I fucking catch him, he’s a dead man”  
“Jamie, I’m not cheating on you!” I screamed into the phone, trying to be heard. All Jamie heard was me yelling, not what I said.  
“Oh your gonna raise your voice to me you little bitch? Ok I got something for you. I’ll see you in a half hour.”  
“I’m going over Jenna’s tonight. She’s gonna help me with this college application” I said, lying through my teeth.   
“No, your gonna stay right there and wait for me to come punish you. If you move from that spot before I come over, your gonna get it twice as bad when I find you.” Jamie hung up. My mom came down the stairs, in her scrubs. She gave me a quick hug and 20 bucks.  
“Here love, in case you want pizza or something later” She said, grabbing her purse. “I’ll be home at 7 and we can have breakfast if you want.”   
“Ok mom. I love you” I said, trying to keep my voice under control. It must have worked because she smiled at me.  
“I love you too honey. Have a good night at Jenna’s” and walked out the door. I slid to the floor with the 20 bucks in my hand, crying.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“RING! RING!” the doorbell jolted me awake. I must have dozed off and didn’t realize it. I groaned and picked myself up off the floor. It was 6:35. I walked to the door, putting the 20 bucks in my pocket.   
“Please be Pitch, please be Pitch, please be Pitch” I said to myself, walking to the door. I looked outside, it was Pitch. I opened the door slowly.   
“Pitch..”  
“Jack, are you ready?”  
“Pitch, something came up. I can’t help you tonight.”  
“Let me guess. You have to stay home”  
“Yeah, I’m really sorry”  
“No your not. Let’s go” Pitch said, grabbing my wrist. “Your not gonna stay home and be sad tonight. I won’t allow it.”   
“Pitch wait! I don’t have my keys or my phone or a change of clothes!” I said, trying to pry my wrist from his grip. Gentle it was, but too strong for me to slither away. Pitch opened his car, put me in it and walked back to my house. He turned the lock and slammed the door. He came back to the car and sat down.   
“Seat belts” he smiled at me.   
“Pitch, I’ve gotta at least grab my phone” I said then stopped. Walking down the street was Jamie. And boy did he look mad. I put my belt on and slunk as far as I could down the seat.  
“Just go!” I said, from the floor. Pitch shrugged and drove down the street. I glanced out the window and saw Jamie as we neared him. I kept looking and saw Jamie look up into my eyes. I slunk back down and waited for the thud of him running to the car. It never came. I looked back out and Jamie was still moving. Pitch turned the corner and I breathed a sigh of relief.   
“What was that all about?”   
“It was just a friend of mine. We’re not exactly happy with each other right now”   
“Alright, understood” Pitch said, not taking his eyes off the road. “Well you can sit up any time now. He’s way back there” I pulled the seatbelt away from me and scooched up the seat. I stared out the window as we drove on in silence. I had hoped Jamie didn’t see me. If he did, I would be severely sorry.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
We pulled up at Pitch’s house. It had been about 7 houses away from Jenna’s. It was beautiful. Dark blue with white shutters. I’m surprised I hadn’t really noticed it before. We got out of the car and walked in. Boxes and boxes of stuff were everywhere. Stacked on top of each other, leaning this way and that. A black leather couch was in the living room. A large dark wood table was in front of it with menus to a bunch of small places. A plasma tv was sitting on the floor and a DVD player was next to it, with a bunch of movies on top. More boxes lined the walls leading from the living room to the kitchen where bags of groceries sat on the small island in the middle of the room. I looked around and back at Pitch. He was watching me, waiting for my reaction. Almost as if he wanted my approval.  
“It’s really nice” I told him. He breathed out.  
“Good, I’m glad you like it. I actually did this after I got your text. It had been a lot worse” Pitch laughed.   
“You did this for me?”  
“Well, not entirely but yes” I just looked at him and walked away. He had wanted my approval. I didn’t have an opinion. It was usually take it or leave it. I sat down on his couch and stared at my feet. I didn’t even have time to put my shoes on before he had taken me out of the house.   
“Jack? Are you ok?” Pitch asked, walking over to me. Instead of sitting next to me, he sat on the floor in front of me. I looked at him.  
“Pitch I’m gay” I said. Pitch raised an eyebrow at me.  
“As am I”  
“You’re gay?” I looked at him in disbelief.  
“Yes, is it really that hard to believe?” I nodded and Pitch laughed even harder. I noticed, for the first time, he also had his tongue pierced. He closed his mouth and looked at me.   
“I came out on my 16th birthday.”  
“And how old are you now?”   
“23"   
“I’m 19"   
“That’s legal”   
“My boyfriend is 17" I couldn’t stop my mouth from moving. I wanted to slap myself.  
“Is that the fellow known as Jamie?” I sighed  
“Yeah that’s him. That’s who was walking down the street” Pitch just looked at me.  
“I see.” he said softly. “Well, I’ll respect that you have a boyfriend. I’d be happy for you to just be my friend”   
“Ok, we can be friends” I said brightly. I loved having friends. And he was gay too! We could go shopping and hang out together!   
“Are you hungry?” I nodded. And then remembered the money in my pocket. I went to reach for it and Pitch stopped me.  
“Save your money, my young friend. You’re a guest in my home. I’ll pay for the pizza”   
Pitch called and ordered a extra large pizza with all the toppings and some onion rings from the mom and pop shop down the street. We ate while we unpacked boxes, laughing and telling stories the whole night. It was around 2 when we both started to yawn. Pitch had told me to sleep in his bed and I refused. I couldn’t kick him out of his own bed.   
“No, no” I said. “I’ll take the couch. It’s fine.”  
“I insist” Pitch said. I curled up on the couch and put my head down.   
“Look I’m already asleep” I said, closing my eyes and faking snoring. Pitch laughed and leaned over. He kissed my cheek gently, as if I was fragile to him.   
“Good night Jack Frost.”  
“Good night Pitch” I sighed sleepily.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When I woke up the next morning, I had to remember where I was for a second. I was at Pitch’s and Jamie was probably looking for me. I looked at my phone. The bright light blinded me for a minute or two. 6:30. It was 6:30? I sat up on the couch and a blanket fell off me. When did I get a blanket? Then I realized Pitch must have covered me up. I got up silently and walked to the bathroom, quietly closing the door and turning the water on. I ran the semi warm water over my face and woke all the way up. I dried my face and fixed my hair. Opening the door, I looked across the hall and saw Pitch’s bedroom. I snuck in quietly and walked over by him. I know it sounds creepy, but I just wanted to see him before I left. He was laying on his stomach, his arm up around his head. Mouth slightly open. God, he took my breath away. This man was so gorgeous, it hurt my stomach thinking about him. Then the guilt set in. I shouldn’t be thinking about this guy like that. I had Jamie. I loved Jamie, didn’t I? If I loved Jamie, I wouldn’t be thinking about Pitch like this. Pitch moved in his sleep, scaring the hell out of me. What if he woke up and saw me standing here like a creep? Ugh, I gotta go before I scare him away. I crept slowly out of the bedroom, trying to be quiet. I didn’t see the box laying on the floor and tripped over it. I laid on the floor, not wanting to move. Pitch didn’t move an inch. He must be a heavy sleeper. I crawled on the floor, not daring to get up until I was in the hall. I snuck to the door and opened it. I walked outside, breathing the early morning air. The sun hadn’t even started to rise yet. I decided to run home, get some exercise in. I walked down the driveway and reached the sidewalk, breaking into a run. I ran past Jenna’s and up the block, taking the long way home. If I took the shortcut, I’d run right by Jamie’s house. Really didn’t wanna do that right now. It took me about 15 minutes to get home and I grabbed the hide-a-key from the doorframe and opened the door. It was dark in my house. I reached the table and grabbed my phone. 1 New Text Message. It was mom. She was asked to pull a double so she wouldn’t be home till 10. That’s ok, I thought. More money for her. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bowl and a spoon. Turning to the pantry I grabbed some cereal and turned back around. I fixed the bowl of cereal and turned to walk into the living room. Sitting on the couch was Jamie. I dropped the bowl of cereal. How the hell had I missed him coming in? Then the horror hit me. He must have been here since last night.   
“Uh..hi Jamie”  
“Hello Jack” oh boy, I’m in for it.   
“Sit down” I walked to the couch and sat down, away from him.   
“Move closer”  
“I rea-“  
“DO IT!” Jamie yelled. I inched closer. Jamie took one look at me and slapped me.   
“Where the fuck where you?”   
“I wa-“ SLAP!  
“Don’t say Jenna’s! I called her and asked if you were there. Her MOTHER picked up the phone and said no she hadnt seen you all day.” I didn’t say anything. Obviously the parents don’t really know what’s going on. SLAP! SLAP! SLAP!   
“You fucking whore! Where were you?!” Jamie stood up and looked down at me. I didn’t say anything. Better to be silent than argue. Jamie picked me up by my collar and threw me across the room. My face met the floor and blood exploded in my mouth.   
“Jamie,” I tried to say, tasting the copper liquid pooling in my mouth. “I’m so-“Jamie kicked me in the stomach.   
“Don’t say your fucking sorry! You’re a liar!” Kick, kick. I lay on the floor, bleeding and holding my stomach. Jamie walked into the kitchen and grabbed the duct tape on the counter. How could I not have seen that either?! He walked back to me and sat down on my legs. He was younger than me, but he was certainly stronger. He held my arms behind my back and taped them together. Flipping me over, he undid my pants and took them off.   
“Jamie please, please don’t do this” I begged and pleaded. Jamie smacked me again, taking tape and putting it over my mouth to silence my pleas. I still tried to talk through the tape, begging him to stop. Jamie moved the coffee table and put me face first in the couch. He taped my legs together so I wouldn’t kick him. I couldn’t move, only wiggle. Jamie took his sweat pants off and leaned over me. With no lube or anything, he roughly entered me. I screamed in pain. It hurt so bad! He didn’t give me time to adjust or anything. He started roughly pistoning in and out of me, the pain was unbearable. Then I felt liquid rushing out. It was warm, so I figured he had spit on me or something. I turned around and saw blood dripping down Jamie’s legs. I screamed again, almost swallowing my tongue as I begged him to stop. Despite everything, I was getting hard and I hated it. Jamie reached around and grabbed my dick.   
“You filthy slut. You like this don’t you” Jamie started painfully jerking me off. I moaned, mostly out of pain. Jamie breathed in my ear.   
“Yes you do like it. You like being fucked hard. You’re a dirty whore. Nobody else would love you the way I do.” he punctuated his words with hard thrusts. Something was gonna give, it was either gonna be me or him. I just laid there, tears streaming down my face and prayed it would be over soon. Jamie kept thrusting in and out and jerking me off for what seemed like eternity but in reality was only about 5 minutes. Jamie groaned and grabbed the back of my head. He bit my neck hard and sucked it. Pain was shooting all around through my body. He grunted and came in my ass, his seed mixing with my blood. He pulled out and threw me on the floor. Picking his pants up, he turned away. I muffled around the tape and he looked at me. I weakly lifted my hands up, motioning to the tape. He smiled at me. An evil smile.  
“You can get yourself out of this one” Jamie said, and walked out the door. I heard his retreating footsteps and burst out in tears. I was on the floor, bleeding heavily. My pants were somewhere in the corner and I was in pain. I was also alone. I tried to rock myself back and forth, but the friction on my ass made me stop. So then I tired rolling side to side, but a sudden sharp pain in my chest made me stop that too. I was stranded on the floor like this until my mother came home. Feeling defeated, I laid my head back and began to sob.


	4. Gentle Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pitch comes to see what happened to Jack and why he left so early without telling him. He bursts in the house to find Jack laying broken and bleeding on the floor. Pitch takes care of Jack.   
> Jamie sees Pitch and Jack take off in Pitch's car together.

“Knock knock” It was sometime later, not sure what time exactly. The tears had dried down my face and in my hair. The pain in my ass had stopped, now just feeling like it had a huge burn. The pain in my chest only came when I moved. I tried to yell and out came a hoarse croak. My yelling and crying had chafed my throat. “Knock knock” someone was at the door. And I couldn’t get up to answer it. I couldn’t yell out to them. I could only lay there. I prayed it wasn’t my mother. Then a second thought ran through my mind. No, I hoped it wasn’t Jamie coming back for another round. The person at the door seemed to have walked away. Or so I thought. CRASH! They came busting in the open door, taking it clean off its hinges. It was Pitch. I felt relief wash over me, followed by a burning embarrassment. How would he react to finding me here? What would he do? Pitch walked over to where I was lying, covered in dried blood and cum. He brought his hand up to my face and stroked my cheek. I burst out in tears, relieved to feel such gentleness. Pitch had a mixed look on his face. Anger showed through the mask he was trying so hard to keep up. He smiled at me.   
“Are you ok?” I shook my head. No I was definitely not ok. Pitch trailed down to the tape stuck to my mouth. He grabbed a corner.   
“This is going to hurt. I’m sorry but if I do it quick it’ll be over in two seconds.” I nodded, bracing myself. Pitch counted down to three and ripped the tape off my mouth. Blood had dried on the tape. He threw it to the side. Then he undid the tape around my ankles and hands. Grabbing a hold of my side, he helped he sit up. He ran to the bathroom and I could hear water running. Maybe he was getting a washcloth. Pitch came back in the living room and gently picked me up, causing me to wince from the sudden blossom in my chest.   
“I’m sorry” Pitch said, carrying me bride style to the bathroom. He was running a bath for me. He placed me on the toilet lid and removed my hoodie, inspecting my chest.   
“Bruises....a shoe print...”Pitch said, his fingers trailing down and around. He ran his finger over the pain in my chest and I moved away. Pitch got down on his knees and inspected further. He poked me gently and I screamed. “Broken rib...” Pitch said softly. I could hear the anger and disgust in his voice. He picked me up again and placed me in the hot water gently. Oh how good that water felt on my sore body. Pitch removed his hoodie and I noticed he had tattoos too! What else did this guy have? He got two towels, one for me and one for him to kneel on. He brought out my body wash, not the kind that Jamie had given me thank God, and a washcloth. Kneeling down, he dunked the washcloth in the water and began to run in over my body. I didn’t say much of anything. My throat hurt too much still.   
“Jack, I understand if you won’t tell me but I need to know. Did Jamie do this to you?” I shrugged, silent tears streaming down my face. Pitch said nothing, just continued running the washcloth over my skin. My face felt swollen and I was sure that I’d have a bruise or two on my face later. Pitch reached the broken rib and stopped. He skimmed that area, trying to be even more gentle than he already was. He brought my legs up and washed them good, scrubbing the dried blood off.   
“I need you to stand up. Can you do that?” I nodded, and put my hands out. Pitch stood and helped me up. He got back on his knees and continued his cleaning, getting right in the folds of my skin to get the blood there too. I looked down at the water. It had started off clear and was now a murky brown. I felt so ashamed of myself. Pitch stood up and motioned for me to turn around. Pitch spread my cheeks and cleaned the blood and cum that was dried there. It felt weird, half numb and half exciting. I prayed that I didn’t get a boner. I’d die right there. Pitch dropped the wash cloth and stood up. Moving to the linen closet, he got a towel for me to dry off with. As I stepped out of the tub, Pitch cleared his throat.  
“Jack, we have to go to the hospital”   
“No!” a hoarse scream tore from my throat.   
“We have too! I can clean the blood and dress the wounds, but I can’t fix a broken rib” I stood, shivering into the towel.   
“Look, lets get you dressed, get some food in you and see how you feel then ok?” I nodded, still not wanting to speak. Pitch walked me to my room. I picked out a white tee and some gray sweats. I threw them on the bed and looked at Pitch.  
“I can dress myself” I said quietly. I didn’t want to sound rude, but I didn’t want to speak any louder. Pitch nodded.   
“Ok, I’ll go make you something to eat then” Pitch said and walked away, leaving me in my room. I sat down heavily on the bed and replayed the recent events. Jamie had raped me. I mean really raped me. If you had asked me a year ago if I had thought he was capable of such evilness, I would have looked at you like you were crazy. Now, as I sit on my bed, I still couldn’t believe it. I put the shirt on over my head, careful not to stretch too much. I leaned down and put the pants on. Everything hurt. Everything was sore. I looked around. On my nightstand was a picture of Jamie and me. It had been taken not more than a month ago. We were so happy in that photo. I was in front of him with my hands on my hips and Jamie was standing behind me, his arms wrapped around my stomach. Always possessive, always controlling. I took the picture and chucked it across the room. It hit the wall and shattered. I stood up and hobbled across the room to my door and walked out into the kitchen.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The aroma hit me as soon as I stepped out my door. Sizzling steak, oh how heavenly it smelled. I glided across the floor, careful not to move too much. I walked into the kitchen and saw Pitch, with no shirt on, standing in front of the stove. He had his back to me so I went and pulled a chair up at the island. I swivelled the chair and placed myself in it. I turned towards the living room. The spilled cereal and bowl were nowhere to be seen. Pitch turned around and saw me. He smiled and walked over to me, kissing me on the forehead.   
“Something smells good” I rasped. Pitch chuckled and sat a mug down in front of me. It was a slight amber color and had a sweet smell rolling off the top. I took a sip and the liquid ran into my mouth, filling it with warmth. I swallowed and it left a slight burn down my throat. I coughed a little.   
“Ginger tea with honey, lemon, and a shot of apple pie moonshine”   
“Moonshine?” I said clearly. Then stopped. Wow, where did my voice come from?  
“See, its working already.” Pitch smiled. I decided to shut my mouth and continue to sip from my mug. Pitch turned back to the stove and I saw what he was cooking. A giant steak was sizzling away in a skillet, with eggs and hash browns cooking next to it.   
“I like mine well done” I joked. Pitch didn’t turn but I heard the smile in his voice.   
“Your gonna eat this one bloody, to feed your blood” Pitch brought a platter down from the top shelf and dumped the whole steak on it. He scooped the eggs and hash browns on to it, and pulled two pieces of toast out and placed them on the platter. He placed it in front of me and handed me a fork and knife.   
“I’m not gonna eat all that”  
“You’d be surprised.” Pitch said. “Eat”  
“Will you have some?”   
“I’m making my own” Pitch said. “Now stop talking and start mowing” I looked down to the mountain of food on my plate. I cut into the steak and saw red. I started to freak out but Pitch placed a hand on my shoulder.   
“Breathe. Its over. He can’t hurt you anymore” I took a bite of the steak. It was juicy and warm and filled my mouth with sweetness. I swallowed and hurriedly took another bite.   
“This is good” I said, cutting another piece.   
“Thank you. I had to learn how to cook once I ‘moved out’ and found I rather enjoyed it.”Pitch sat down across from me with a slightly larger plate and began to eat. The hash browns were light and crispy and the eggs were perfectly sunny side up. Bite by bite I took that entire meal down. I slugged back my spiked tea, feeling better than I had in a long time. Pitch looked up from his meal and smiled.  
“I see your feeling better”   
“Yeah, just a bit” I laughed and got up. I felt like dancing. I spun around and smacked into a wall. The happy feeling vanished as my broken rib connected with the wall. I cried out and fell to the floor. Pitch was there instantly, helping me to my feet.   
“You’re a lightweight” Pitch chuckled in my ear. “That one shot was meant to help you relax, not turn into a ballerina”   
“I am not a ballerina. I just like to dance”  
“Ok, whatever you say. Just sit still for a minute ok?” Pitch placed me in my chair again and sat back down. I was feeling good! I bobbed my head to invisible music playing in my brain. Pitch just stared at me, trying not to burst out laughing.   
“So, how do you feel about the hospital now?”   
“We have to go somewhere they don’t know me” I said.  
“The next hospital is at least 100 miles away.” Pitch said. “Are you sure?”  
“YES!” I screamed. “Nobody can know!”   
“Ok, ok” Pitch soothed. “We’ll go in a little bit. Where’s your mom?”  
“She’s at work. She thinks I slept over Jenna’s last night”  
“Oh, your mom doesn’t know about me?”   
“Your just a friend, right?” Pitch looked sad for a moment then smiled again.   
“Yup, just a friend. A good old friend who is now going to take you to the next hospital out of town” Pitch got up and put our dishes in the sink and brought me sandals to wear. We slipped out the door and got in his car. Pulling out of the driveway and turning left, we drove to the hospital two towns over. What I didn’t see was the house across from us. Two brown eyes stared out at my house from the bushes. If I had seen them, I would have had Pitch stop the car. But I didn’t and so we just kept driving.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Jamie popped out from the bushes, watching the black car take off with his property. He owned Jack. Didn’t this new guy realize it? And what a fucking freak he was! Grey skin, tattoos and piercings everywhere. Jamie cracked his knuckles. He was just gonna have to teach the new guy you don’t touch things that don’t belong to you. Jamie chuckled darkly. This was gonna be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved how gentle Pitch was with Jack.... so adorable!  
> please comment :)


	5. Pain Hurts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pitch reveals his backstory while the two sit in the waiting room of the E.R.   
> Jack takes a silly quiz.  
> Jamie is really up to no good!

Me and Pitch sat in the E.R. waiting room. It was only us, seeing as it was early morning. We were watching some morning talk show and the weird thing is that it was about this exact situation. Some girl was on the screen sobbing hysterically as she talked to the host about her boyfriend who beats her. Pitch leaned over.  
“See, your not the only one” he said softly. I looked at him.  
“So how do you know so much?” I asked, just as soft. Pitch sighed.   
“You want my backstory?” I nodded, then added.   
“Only if you want to tell me”  
“I think we have enough time for at least part of it. Here we go” Pitch took a deep breath “I was born in ‘87. My mother had me and two others. Our dad was a piece of shit who cheated on my mom with two other women. I have 7 sisters and 2 brothers. I knew from an early age I was different, but my mom and dad either didn’t see it or didn’t care. My money’s on didn’t care. When I was 14 I had my first sexual encounter with a 16 year old girl who used to babysit me. At 15 I had my first and only girlfriend. On my 16th birthday I broke up with my girlfriend and came out to my family. My father preceded to beat the shit out of me and then kicked me out of his home. My mother asked why I let the demons take over me. She gave me 1000 dollars and asked to never seek then out again. I’ve been on my own ever since” I just stared at him. Wow, that was some story!  
“Jack Frost?” a voice called out. I leaned over to Pitch.  
“We’ll continue this later”  
“Looking forward to it” Pitch smiled and kissed my cheek gently. I smiled at him and got up, heading towards the nurse.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Ok Mr.Frost, what brings you here today?” The nurse asked, chomping her gum and yawning. I laughed.   
“Long shift?” the nurse looked at me.   
“Yeah actually, I’m supposed to be going home in a little bit. How’d you know?”   
“My ma’s a M.A. and she works the graveyard shift.” The nurse smiled a bit, her smile making her very pretty.   
“Yeah, the joys of the medical field” she laughed. “Now, why are you here honey?”   
“I need my chest x-rayed and I need a rectal check” I said, shifting my weight nervously.   
“Did you want an S.A.E. kit too hon?” she said softly. I tensed up.  
“No why would you ask that?”   
“It’s procedure for rectal checks”   
“Oh, well no thanks. I know what happened.”  
“Is it the guy out there with you? He looks pretty bad himself”  
“No, he’s actually very gentle” The nurse looked at me. Her face said that she didn’t believe me. That’s ok I didn’t care. The nurse left and said the doctor would be right in. I nodded and looked around. There were magazines in the room, like always. I picked one up. What sex position fits you best? I blushed and kept looking. 10 ways to tell he likes you. I decided to pick it up. I took the little quiz and laughed. 8 out of 10. Yeah Pitch liked me alright. I laughed harder. I didn’t need a book to tell me that. The doctor came in the middle of my laughing and looked at me weird. I put the book back and the doctor began his inspection.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
An hour later I was wheeled out into the waiting room. Pitch had fallen asleep in his chair, his hand holding his head up, mouth slightly open. I wheeled myself up to him and nudged him. He woke with a start.   
“Oh, hi.” he said groggily. “How’s everything”  
“Fractured rib, not broken. And no lasting damage” Pitch stood up.   
“Well, lets get you home then” Pitch said, moving behind me and wheeling me out of the hospital to his car. He opened the door, picked me up and placed me on the seat.   
Pitch handed the wheelchair back to the nurse and got in the drivers side. I sat and looked at him. He put his seat belt on and turned to me.   
“What?” he said. I leaned over and kissed him. I was so grateful for this wonderful guy. He wasn’t anything serious. But I loved him anyways. I broke away from Pitch. LOVE?! Pitch looked so shocked by the sudden contact, he went to touch my leg and I screamed. Pitch withdrew his hand and put the car in drive. We didn’t say anything the whole two hour ride back home. All I kept thinking was no I did not love this man. I already had Jamie. And Jamie wasn’t gonna let me go without a fight I was sure. I snuck glances at Pitch. His brow was furrowed in concentration. Wether he was thinking about the drive or not I wasn’t sure. He was so breathtakingly gorgeous. He pulled up in front of my house. My mom still wasn’t home. I was getting worried. I went to open my door, only to have Pitch grab my wrist. I turned to him, wondering what he was going to say. Pitch ran into my mouth, kissing me fiercely. I opened my mouth for him, and his tongue slid into my mouth, meeting with my tongue. He wrapped his arms around me and held me close. When we finally broke away, we were both gasping for air.   
“What about Jamie?” I said finally.   
“I’m not interested in Jamie” Pitch said, pulling me in for another kiss. “And I don’t care about him either” Our lips met again, soft and gentle kisses. Ugh I felt like butter, like I was gonna melt away into the seats. At that moment, I didn’t care about Jamie either. But I should have. Bad things were coming and we had no idea how fast they were arriving.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Jamie sat in his room, on his computer. He was searching. His phone beeped next to him  
“Hey”  
“Hey”   
“Is this Jamie?”   
“Yeah, whos this?”  
“That’s not important. I heard u wanted info on a freaky dark guy?”  
“Yeah, what u got for me?”  
“He was in the hospital two towns over with some white haired kid”   
“Oh he was? Save my number. I might be able to use you in the future.”   
“Ok, whatever you say kid.” Jamie shut his phone and smiled down onto the computer. He had found what he was looking for. This solidified his means. Jack would want nothing to do with this new guy once he saw this. Jamie emailed it to Jack, then laid back, his arms behind his head. Jack would be his once more before the end of the week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmm wonder what Jamie's got planned for Jack...and what did he find on Pitch??  
> comment please :)


	6. Secrets Burn Bridges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pitch meets Jack's mom.  
> Jamie reminisces about Jack while hes in the shower.  
> Jamie gets an interesting phone call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait my computer was on the fritz for some reason...

I ended up asking Pitch if he wanted to come in. Maybe meet my mom if she was home, possibly explain why I looked the way I did.  
“You want me to lie for you?” Pitch saw right through my guise.  
“Not lie exactly.”  
“Ok, so what happened? Let’s see”  
“Well, a fractured rib and bruises everywhere...I could have gotten hit by a car.”  
“What about his prints? You have hands and shoes imprinted on your skin. I looked in the mirror at my face.   
“Yeah, and something that looks like a vampire bite on my neck is forming too” I lowered the neckline of my hoodie down and peered at my collar. I saw the hand print on my neck and felt the wash of tears coming again. I stopped, and coughed to cover it up. Pitch looked at me.   
“Jack, you know you didn’t do anything wrong.”  
“I lied to him. That’s something wrong” I shot back. Then felt instantly sorry, but it was true. Pitch put his hands on my shoulders, slightly gripping them as if he was trying to get into my head.  
“Jack, this is not healthy! Even if you did lie to him, this” Pitch moved his head up and down, looking at me. “right here, isn’t the right way to act.”  
“I know, I know”  
“Do you? Are you absolutely certain you do know? Because, the look in your eyes says otherwise!”   
“Why are you yelling at me?” I said, getting defensive. I don’t care who you are, you do not yell at me. Period.  
“BECAUSE YOU DON’T DESERVE THIS SHIT!” Pitch screamed at the top of his lungs, roaring in my face. Then he realized exactly what he did, and withdrew to his side of the car. His face looked darker than it was before and I wondered if this was him blushing.  
“Pitch, why do you have dark skin like that?” I heard my mouth expel, and Pitch looked at his hands for a minute before answering me.   
“Really bad allergy issue I had when I was young” Pitch said “And let’s leave it at that”  
“Oh, so now you want to have secrets?” I laughed “Well well”  
“Jack, lying to your mom isn’t even in the ballpark of my secret”  
“It’s still a secret.” Pitch sighed. I had him.  
“Fine, I’ll lie to your mom” I let out a happy squeal then blushed red. I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.   
“Can you walk by yourself?” Pitch asked, getting out of the car. He walked to my door and opened it. I stepped gingerly out of the car and walked a bit away from him.  
“No, not really..” Pitch walked up behind me and had me lean on him. We walked to my front door and walked in.  
“Ma?” no answer. “Ma?” it was 10:30...where was she? I started to freak out but Pitch patted my shoulder.   
“Breathe. You stress too easily” Pitch walked me over to the couch and put me on it. He walked back to the door and shut it. I reached my phone and text my ma. It wasn’t like her to just not come home. Pitch came and sat back down next to me, and the front door burst open. Pitch jumped up, ready for a fight. And in walks my mom carrying bags of groceries. Pitch went over to help her and ma screamed.   
“Mrs. Frost, I’m Pitch. I’m Jack’s friend” My mom stopped screaming.   
“Oh honey. You gave me such a start! I’m sorry for screaming like that” my mom walked in and put the bags on the island. “I was having problems at the store. Some little creep kept following me. I could have sworn he was driving behind me too”   
“Ma, was it Jamie?” I asked. She turned to look at me.  
“No, sweeti- What in the name of God happened to your face?!” I glanced quickly at Pitch, while mom inspected my bruises.   
“Ah yes, Mrs. Frost. Jack was hit by a car today coming home” Pitch said quickly. I looked at him. I was hit by a car?!   
“These look like hand prints. Not a car fender.”   
“I hit the pavement so fast that I must have slapped myself ma” even as that came out of my mouth, I knew it sounded ridiculous. My mom stared at me, that one stare where it felt like she was x-raying my brain to figure out if I was lying or not. Then she smiled and kissed me gently on my forehead. She turned to Pitch.  
“You didn’t hit him did you?”  
“No mam! I was actually in the shop across the way when I saw what happened. The driver hit Jack, then reversed and pulled away before anyone could stop him.”   
“He lives down the street from Jenna’s actually. I was really lucky he was there” I looked at Pitch and realized the severity of those words. It’s true. I was really lucky to have met him when I did. The little voice in my head interjected nastily ‘if you hadn’t left the house, Jamie wouldn’t have done that to you. He warned you on the phone and you failed to listen’. I shook my head, trying to get rid of the voice.   
“Honey, you ok?”   
“Just a bit tired ma.”  
“Mrs. Frost, have you had breakfast or lunch?” Pitch asked quickly.  
“Well, I had a half a bagel around 5..”  
“Let me make you something to eat. Jack, you should get some rest” Pitch said, helping me up. He helped me to my room and put me in my bed. He leaned over me and kissed me so deeply, I almost begged him to hop in bed with me.   
“Get some sleep, my injured one. When you wake, things will be different” Pitch walked out of my room and sleep overtook me.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Back at Jamie’s house, Jamie had just hopped in the shower. He had completely forgotten about the dried mess on his person. He stood under the hot water, letting it run down his body. He reached for the soap. It was the same stuff he bought for Jack. He rubbed it all over his body. Just the smell of the soap was turning him on. He lathered up well before moving to his dick. He massaged it at first, getting the feel of Jack’s mouth on him. His hand was so slippery and wet, it felt just like Jack was there. He pumped himself into his hand, imagining that Jack was there, on his knees in front of Jamie. Jamie groaned as he rutted against his hand. The soap and friction was causing the dried blood to wash away and Jamie looked down at his feet. The sight and slight copper smell of Jack’s blood washing away off him sent him over the edge. He exploded all over the shower wall. Jamie slumped up against the wall, panting for a moment. Then he rinsed the wall and himself off and got out of the shower. He wrapped a towel around his slightly muscular body. His phone was ringing.   
“Hello?”  
“I followed the chick home from the store”  
“And?” Jamie breathed.  
“That dark guy was at Jack’s house and he helped her bring her stuff in. That’s all I saw”  
“Fuck!” Jamie cursed and threw the phone. He rubbed his face and smoothed his hair back and went to pick the phone back up. The call was still going. The caller knew that Jamie had instructions for him.  
“Track his car. I want to know where this guy lives. Once we know that, I want you to track him. Find out everything you can”  
“Ok. Are you coming over tonight?”  
“Not tonight. Tomorrow” Jamie waited for the normal whining to start, but it didn’t. He was impressed. Jamie hung the phone up. He sat down on his bed and tapped his feet. He was gonna have to do something drastic. Jamie dialed a number on the touch screen phone.   
“Hello, Peggy’s Flowers! How can I help you today?” Jamie wiped the smile from his face before speaking into the phone.  
“Yes hi, I’d like to order...”


	7. Sleepwalker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie tries to make up with Jack.  
> Jamie has an evil plan and a thing on the side.  
> Pitch tells his true feelings.   
> Jack remembers the first time Jamie hit him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took me so long for an update...ive all but given up on my other one. its the final chapter and i am stuck! i cant write a scene out and its horrible...anyways enjoy this update and comment please!

I woke up, feeling refreshed, but still slightly sore. I went to roll out of bed, and realized there was somebody next to me. They weren’t under the covers, but laying on top of them. I sat up quietly and saw it was Pitch. He had his left arm supporting his face and the forearm bent, covering his face. He had kicked his shoes off at least, thank God for that. His chest rose and fell with every sweet breath. I could just sit and stare at him all day. Then I shook my head. That sounded way too creepy for me. I inched out of the bed, covering him up with the opposite side of the covers. I walked into my bathroom and closed the door. I grabbed my hand mirror and positioned it so I could look behind myself and see. I pulled my pants down and spread my cheeks, inspecting the damage for myself this time. It wasn’t supposed to be that red. And those rips and tears hadn’t needed super stitches either and I was lucky for that the doctor said. He said, even as brutal as it felt and looked, to him it still looked like his attacker(Jamie) had still been gentle with him. I had laughed in the doctors face for that one. Jamie was gentle?! Yeah right, and I’m the Tooth Fairy. I fingered the delicate skin, trying not to cry. I was getting tired of crying all the time. I didn’t care what I did. I didn’t deserve this shit. Jamie was supposed to love me and protect me right? He was doing the exact opposite. The doorbell rang. I pulled my pants up and ran past the bed. Pitch didn’t stir at all. I reached the door and opened it. Standing outside was a group of guys. They had flowers, candy, fruit and stuffed animals.  
“Jamie” I sighed. This was extreme though. The first guy stepped up and smiled at me.  
“Jack Frost?”   
“Yeah that’s me”  
“We have a delivery from Jamie.”  
“Yeah? What’s the delivery?”   
“4 dozen red, white, orange, and purple roses.” 4 guys walked in and sat 4 huge vases of roses down in the living room.   
“50 boxes of varied chocolate” 10 guys came in carrying different sized boxes.   
“5 huge fruit baskets, varied” 5 guys walked in with giant baskets of fruit.   
“1 giant teddy bear and 10 other sized teddy bears” next came the parade of fluff.   
“And one giant ‘I’m Sorry’ card. Jeesh, this girl is really crazy over you” I signed the various clipboards stating I received all this junk.   
“Yes he is” I said, watching the look on the guy’s face turn from puzzled to angry as I shut the door. I walked into the living room. It looked like a tiny gift shop! What the hell am I gonna do with this stuff?? I laid eyes on the giant card. I sighed and opened a box of chocolate.   
“I shouldn’t be eating this” I walked over to the card and opened it. It was a white card with red and pink hearts all over it. It had I’m Sorry in silver and really fancy script. I swallowed the chocolate in my mouth and placed another piece in. I opened the card and read the inside.   
“I’m sorry for hurting you. I love you always” was the insert. Then on the opposite side Jamie had requested(because he wouldn’t have done it himself, and I could tell the difference in the writing) a long paragraph.   
“Jack, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean for it to go that far and I was a real jerk for leaving you alone like that. I love you so much and I just get jealous when I think someone is trying to take you from me. Please forgive me and come to my party this weekend. I can’t wait to see you and talk to you. Loving you forever and ever, your Jamie-bear” I groaned. God, had he really asked someone to write this? My phone chirped from inside my pocket. I opened it. 1 New Text.   
“Did u get my gifts?” I looked at the phone. Hell, he probably had the special service that told him when I signed the papers.   
“Yes, they r lovely. Thank u”  
“I’m sorry”   
“U should be”   
“I told u to wait, and then I went looking for u. I didn’t know what to think”  
“U always assume the worst Jamie”  
“Jack, I’m sorry. I love u”  
“U did, now I’m not so sure”   
“Please love. Come to the party on Sat. I’ll prove I still love u”  
“I’m bringing a friend” I could see his eye twitching as he read that text. This is when he would normally accuse me of cheating on him and the conversation turned bad.  
“That’s a great idea” I looked at the phone. What??  
“U sure?”  
“Yeah”  
“It’s gonna be a guy” I had to make sure he knew that part. There was no way he’d be ok with that.  
“Ok love, that’s fine” I looked at the phone. What was he up too?  
“Ok Jamie bear. I’m gonna go and smell all my roses. I’ll text u back later. Thanks again love” Whatever he was up too, I decided it would be in my best interest at the moment to play along. I shut my phone and put it back in my pocket. This was either gonna be a good thing or blow right up in my face.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Jamie looked at his phone. How dare Jack say he was bringing a friend? A guy friend at that! But Jamie took a deep breath and instead of flipping out, he threw the phone across the room. He had kept his cool in the texts, but he had definitely failed the physical. He knew Jack was gonna bring Pitch. He knew it. So he decided to be cool. Bring him over. What better place for his plan to unveil itself than right at the comfort of his own home?  
Jamie scrolled through his contacts and landed on the person he was looking for. He hit dial.  
“Yeah?”  
“It’s Jamie”  
“What’s up?”  
“We’re on for Saturday.”  
“Cool, what should I wear?”  
“Clothes you fucking idiot. I don’t care.”   
“Jamie, you’re an asshole.”  
“You weren’t saying that last night” Jamie smirked into the phone. “You weren’t saying much last night with my dick in your mouth”  
“Yeah, well I’m saying it now. Jack don’t deserve this”  
“You want more of this amazing dick?” Jamie breathed into the phone, The other voice faltered.  
“Ye-yes” it breathed. Jamie grabbed his dick and started jerking himself off. He moaned into the phone, until he heard the other voice doing the same. Jamie smirked. He had them right in his hand.  
“Then don’t ever call me an asshole again you stupid bitch” and Jamie hung the phone up.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I snuck back into the bedroom and laid back down next to Pitch. I wasn’t tired, I was just staring at the wall and thinking. Pitch rolled over and put his arms around me. I looked down and noticed he was still sleeping. I brought my arm up and put it around his shoulder. I played with his soft black hair. He stirred and I stopped. Pitch slowly opened his eyes and looked at me. He was so heartbreakingly gorgeous. I don’t know what came over me. One minute I was staring into his eyes, the next I’m on top of him, kissing him and his hands are roaming all over my body. He sat up against my headboard and took my shirt off. He brought my chest close to his mouth and took a nipple in his mouth. He sucked and bit the pink flesh, causing moans to escape my throat. I took his hoodie off and stared at his tattoos. Tribal bands on his left arm, flames on his right. A date scrawled and inked on his left pec. Right on his heart. I wanted to ask him about it, but decided right now probably wasn’t the best time. I leaned forward and bit into Pitch’s neck. He let out another moan and I felt myself get hard. I brought my hands down from his shoulders, trying to work on his pants. I felt his hands move to stop mine. I broke contact and looked at him.   
“Jack”  
“It’s ok. I want to”  
“No. Not this soon. Your not thinking straight.” I shrugged him off and went to unzip his pants and he stopped me again.   
“Jack, stop” I looked right in his eyes and opened my mouth. Then I shut it. There was genuine concern in those eyes. I just looked at him.   
“Jack, I like you. A lot. I don’t want this to just be a one time thing.” I brought my hands back as if he burned me. He liked me? Then the little voice in my head switched gears. I looked at myself. I was straddling Pitch like we were playing leapfrog. We both had no shirts on. I looked at Pitch’s neck. He had teeth marks. I jumped off the bed.   
“Pitch, I think you should go” I scrambled for my shirt. Pitch didn’t move. He just looked at me.  
“Jack, you need to hear this”  
“Later. Now I just want you out of my house”  
“Jack, please just hear me out”  
“Pitch, please leave” I said, trying not to burst into tears. He didn’t know I was doing this for his own good. I couldn’t have him here. I was going to do something very stupid if he stayed here.   
“Jack, you know you really don’t want me to leave” Pitch said. It was then, it happened. I snapped. Those words brought back a painful memory of Jamie and I channeled my tears into something new. Anger. I grabbed Pitch’s hoodie off the floor and threw it at him.   
“No, I’ve asked you to leave 3 times. Now I’m not going to be nice. Get the fuck out of my house. Now.”I didn’t have to scream. The power that trembled through my voice was enough. Pitch got out of bed and grabbed his keys out of his pocket.  
“Fine, I’ll go but you need to hear me out” Pitch wasn’t backing down. He even asserted himself and stared me right in my eyes.   
“Fine, speak then go” He could speak then he could get out.   
“Jack, I like you. This bullshit with Jamie hurts me. It hurts to see the pain that flashes in your eyes every time you say his name. You aren’t happy with him. You deserve happiness. What you don’t deserve is being beaten up and assaulted by your significant other. I could make you happy.” Pitch said, walking towards me. He stood toe to toe with me, his dark eyes burning into my blue ones. Then he bent down and kissed me. Hard. He broke away, leaving me breathless. I walked behind him as we headed to the front door, walking away from the kitchen. Pitch stepped away with out another word. He got in his car and drove off. I threw myself on the couch and buried my head in the pillow. I hadn’t meant to be so mean, but that sentence. Ugh it still gave me shivers. It had been the first time Jamie showed the demon in him. I could remember it like it was yesterday.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Jack and Jamie are sitting on Jack’s couch making out. Jack has his shirt off and Jamie has his hands down Jack’s pants. On the table sits food and pop, a condom and two phones. Jamie pushes Jack down and takes his pants off. He’s about to take Jack in his mouth, when his phone rings. To Jack’s dismay, Jamie picks it up on the second ring.   
“Hey baby girl” Jack rolls his eyes. It was Natalie, his ‘girlfriend’. Jamie had to keep the appearance up he was straight. At least until he was 16, then he could tell them all. Jack couldn’t wait for that day.   
“No, I told you I’d be over later. “  
“Well I’m with Jack right now”  
“Fine, fine. Give me 10 minutes” Jamie shut his phone and hopped off the couch. Jack sat up instantly and pulled his pants up.   
“Where are you going?”   
“Nat’s parents want to take us out for dinner.” Jamie said, putting his shoes on.   
“Nat? You gave her a nickname?! I don’t even have a nickname” Jamie looked up at Jack.  
“Are we really gonna do this right now?” Jack crossed his arms and glared at Jamie. Jamie sighed, and put the other shoe on. “Yep, we’re really gonna do this right now.” Jamie stood up and looked at Jack. “Jack, you know the whole situation. I love you. I don’t love Natalie. You’re the love of my life and she’s just a page in the book of our love.”   
“You fucking her too?” Jack spat, not swayed by Jamie’s words.  
“So what if I am?” Jack dropped his arms and stared.   
“Are you?! You know what, I don’t care. Go be with your little slut!” Jack stood up from the couch and walked over to Jamie. “Go have dinner and be with your little whore! I hope you choke on your lies!” Jack opened the door and waited for Jamie to leave.   
“You want to leave like this?” Jamie said, not moving.   
“Yes, I’m going to be mad at you all the rest of the week. Now get out of my house” Jamie walked over to Jack and smiled a sexy smile.   
“You know you really don’t want me to leave” Jamie said, speaking in a voice as slick as oil. Jack looked at Jamie and smacked him. It hadn’t hurt Jamie at all, but it had set him off. Jamie came back with a backhand that sent Jack flying to the floor. Jamie slammed the door and walked over to where Jack had hit. Jack scrambled up and went to smack Jamie again. Jamie caught Jack’s hand mid slap. He gripped Jack’s wrist painfully.  
“Jamie, your hurting me!” Jack screamed. Jamie smacked him across the face.  
“You want to fucking slap me? Good, I’m glad your hurt! You don’t ever fucking raise your hand to me. And as for Natalie, yes I’m fucking her. I have to to keep up the appearance. If you don’t like it, I’m sorry but I make the rules. So either accept it or don’t. I love you and I will kill for you. If I can’t have you, nobody can. Now, I’m gonna go and have dinner. I’ll call you later.” Jamie gripped Jack’s wrist harder then let go. Jamie walked out the door and left Jack standing holding his wrist.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Jack grabbed his wrist absentmindedly, feeling a ghost grip on his wrist. That was why Jack had to push Pitch away. It was too late for him. But Pitch could still run. If he was smart enough, he would.


	8. Memories Abound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pitch's backstory on why he is so adamant about Jamie's abuse to Jack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short update...mostly filler...the next two chapters will be FIRE, so be prepared!   
> needed to throw Pitch's backstory in there and this seemed like the opportune time to do it :)  
> please enjoy and comment!

Pitch drove down the street, cursing himself. He knew he shouldn’t have told Jack his feelings that early.   
“He’s just a child for fucks sake!” Pitch said out loud. Jack didn’t know of the evils of the world. And Jamie was one of them. Jamie was a spoiled rotten brat and didn’t deserve Jack. But Jack was so in love with Jamie, he couldn’t see that Jamie was going to be the death of him. Pitch had seen it happen many times. He brushed his chest where the date 2-24/10 was tattooed. His sister had been a victim. Her boyfriend ruined her life to the point where she had killed herself to escape him. Pitch cursed and swatted away the memories. He couldn’t think now. He was driving. It wasn’t the right time or place. Pitch turned down the street to his house. A beep and a light came on. Low fuel.   
“Shit!” Pitch said, turning around and heading to the gas station. He parked at a pump and walked in. Some blonde girl was working. Jake had night shifts because of his schooling, Jenna had told him. He handed her the money and walked away. Someone body checked him at the door. Pitch almost stumbled and fell before regaining his balance. He looked to see who he had run into, to apologize. He looked right into Jamie’s brown eyes. He had daggers in them.  
“Watch it you fucking freak.” Jamie said.   
“You ran into me kid”  
“Don’t call me a fucking kid!” Jamie exploded. Pitch saw the fire in his eyes. He sighed inwardly. He really didn’t want to have to kick his ass. Jack wouldn’t appreciate it much.   
“Sorry. I’ll watch where I’m walking” Pitch mumbled and went to walk out of the store. Jamie held up and arm and stopped him.  
“You’re the freak that’s trying to steal Jack.”  
“I wasn’t aware he was your property” Pitch said coldly. He hated when someone tried to act like their girl/boy friend was their dog or something.   
“Well, he is. I own him. I own every inch of him. So back the fuck off.” Jamie advanced, when Jake walked in. He put his hand on Jamie’s shoulder and gripped it. Jamie shrugged him off, but the contact made its point. Jamie looked at Pitch with disgust in his eyes.   
“Just get out of here” Jamie said, walking away. Pitch looked at Jake.  
“Pitch, you really shouldn’t mess with him. He’s a kid who knows how to get stuff done”   
“I’m not scared of a little punk like that.” Pitch said. “Besides, he’s got you so why should he care about Jack?” Jake faltered a little. Pitch laughed.  
“Oh yeah Jake. I know about you two. I see you behind the store doing God knows what on your breaks. So thanks for the advice, but you should take it yourself” Pitch walked out of the store, leaving Jake staring at his feet, embarrassed. Pitch walked to his car, put the gas in the tank and drove off. He pulled in the driveway at his house and got out of the car. He walked into his house and put the keys down on the front table. He walked into his room and opened a storage container that was under his bed. Photos and letters overfilled the box, topped by newspaper clippings. He emptied the box and looked through the photos. Him and his sister swinging. Playing. Running. Laughing. Her homecomings. Her junior prom. This one was the photo that hurt the most. A week after her junior prom, she had killed herself. On her 17th birthday, it had been actually. Pitch felt the memories coming back, and this time he didn’t stop them.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Kozzie! Watch me!” Allysa shouted, running around the playground. She was 4, he was 8. From day one, Kozmotis knew he had to protect his sister.   
“Lissa! Be careful!” he shouted back from the swings. Allysa ran and jumped and twirled with joy, then she caught her foot on a gopher hole and fell down. Instantly Kozmotis was there to help her up. Allysa didn’t cry like normal girls did. Even for a 4 year old, she was incredibly tough.   
*FastForward*  
“Koz, you never want to hang out with me anymore!” Allysa stands at his door, her hands on her hips and glaring at the young boy. She was 10 now, and he was 14. Kozmotis lazily glanced up at her from his magazine and snorted.   
“You’re a little girl! I have better things to do then hang out with you” Kozmotis said, not seeing the tears in his little sisters eyes. ‘Stupid girl’ he thought ‘things change as you get older’ Allysa grabbed her silver chain and threw it at him, running away crying. Kozmotis grabbed the necklace she had thrown at him. Best Friends Forever. He remembered giving this to her on her 8th birthday. She never took it off. Koz opened his drawer and placed the necklace in it.   
*FastForward*  
Allysa is now 16. Koz is 20 and has been living on his own for four years now. He has an apartment, a car, and a semi good job. He’s trying to go back to school. He’s sitting on his couch and looking through transcripts from different colleges when a knock is heard on his door. Koz gets up and walks over to the door. Allysa is standing outside, looking haggard and thin. Koz immediately opens the door to let her in.   
“Lissa! What’s wrong?” Pitch hugs her and Allysa breaks down in tears.   
“Kozzie, you can’t tell anyone!” Allysa makes him swear before she tells him her boyfriend is beating her. Koz looks murderous and is ready to go find this punk.  
“You promised!” Allysa screams at him.   
“Fine, fine!” Koz screams back “Lissa, you have to leave him. I could help you!”  
“No you can’t. I’m still a minor. I have to live with mom and dad till I’m 18.”  
“No you don’t. You can come live with me at 17 and as long as you go to school and stay out of trouble, I’m sure the state wouldn’t mind.”  
“I’m not changing schools” Allysa said firmly. Koz grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her.  
“Lissa, he could kill you! What’s more important, your friends or your life?!” Allysa stood quiet for a moment and nodded.   
“Ok, but let me think about it ok?” Koz nodded and held his sister close.  
“Lissa, I love you. If something happened to you, I don’t know what I’d do.” Allysa stayed for a few hours, then Koz drove her home.   
*FastForward*  
Pitch is sitting in his kitchen, eating bacon and eggs he had just made. His phone goes off and he picks it up.  
“Hello?”  
“Kozzie?”  
“Allysa!” Koz screams in the phone. “Are you ok?” He looks at the number, it says private.  
“Shh, yes I’m fine. I was thinking about what you said and as long as you don’t mind, I’d like to take you up on it”   
“Yes my dear sister. Whenever you want!”   
“Shh! My junior prom is in two weeks, I want to go so I can have memories with my friends. Then I’ll disappear.”   
“Two weeks?” Koz said warily. “I don’t know..”  
“Kozzie please. I need that at least. If I’m going to disappear for good, I want the good memories of my friends so they can remember me too.  
“Ok fine. Two weeks. I’ll have everything set up for you then” Allysa sighed into the phone.   
“Ok, I’ll call you later” before Koz could get another word out, she hung up.   
*FastForward*  
Koz is driving to the house to pick up Allysa. It was two weeks to the day of their conversation and it was her birthday. He had everything set up and was ready to take her away from this life. He called her phone. No answer. He sat outside and waited. Then he walked up the path to the door. He found the hide-a-key and opened the door. It was unusually dark and quiet in the house. No music or tv playing in the background.  
“Lissy?” Koz said, walking in the door and shutting it. He looked around the first floor, nobody was to be seen.   
“Lissa?” Koz walks up the stairs slowly, still calling out her name. He reaches the landing and stops. No answer yet. He walks up the second flight of stairs and reaches the top floor.  
“Liss?” Koz calls out one more time, walking down the hallway to her room. The door is shut and there is no light pouring out from under her door, like there had been when he was still living here. He knocks softly on the door, then opens it. In the middle of the floor lays Allysa. She is pale and in the middle of a blood pool. Koz slams the door against the wall and throws himself on the floor next to her. She is entirely too cold, her lips are blue. Koz still tries to resuscitate her.  
“Allysa!” Koz screams. “Lissa!” He pounds on her chest, trying to jumpstart her heart. She’s gone and she’s not coming back. He holds his little sister’s body close and cries into her hair. He spots a letter with “KOZZIE” writtten on it in big black letters. He opens it.   
“Kozzie, if your reading this, I’ve killed myself. Prom had been great! But Mike ruined it by being jealous when I left with the girls instead of him. He came over the next day, when mom and dad weren’t home and he raped me. He almost broke my neck from his anger. It was then that I realized, it didn’t matter where I went. It didn’t matter who I was with. Mike wouldn’t have left me alone. So I did the right thing and took myself out of the equation. I love you more than you’ll ever know big brother, and I’m sorry for being a brat when I was younger. Please don’t think bad of me, even though I’ve done this terrible thing. It’s for the best. Loving you always, from above, your little sister, Allysa”   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Pitch is in tears now, replaying the memories in his head. He tips the box over and out jumps Allysa’s necklace. He looks at it and reaches up to his own neck. There lies a small silver chain with the mate to this one. He never took it off, despite how bad they were arguing. He pockets the chain, wraps his arms around his knees and sobs into his pants.


	9. Goodbye Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is on the phone with Jamie, and takes a drastic step.   
> Jack then goes over to Pitch's house to tell him how he feels, but Pitch, being upset sends him away.  
> Pitch is visited by his sister and is told to go after him.   
> Jamie and Jake...whoo! (not really)  
> Jamie finds out about Jack and Pitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys i am so so so so so so so so so SORRY!!! my computer crashed and now im only able to update on my phone...but i should be getting my new one next week or the week after...so please please just bear with me :(

I sat on my couch, flipping through the channels. Nothing was on, so I put on some music and decided to haul all my stuff from Jamie into my room for now. I put everything in my room, then decided to do something else. I took a few of each rose, a teddy and a box of chocolates and put them in my ma’s room. I think she’d appreciate them. I walked back out to the living room and my phone was going off. I picked it up and saw it was Jamie.  
“Hi love” his voice rang out. I raised my eyebrows.  
“Hi babe. You ok?”  
“Yeah! I’m great. I saw your friend Pitch and I tried to apologize to him. He just pushed me out of the way and walked past me” I sighed. I was sure that’s not what happened, but I’d never say that.  
“You don’t believe me” Jamie’s voice became dangerously low.   
“No, no. I do. Pitch is definitely a jerk sometimes.”   
“I’m sorry if I caused problems between you two”  
“It’s fine. It’s not even a big deal” I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a pop.  
“So, what are you doing later?” Jamie’s voice switched to seductive so quick it made my head spin.   
“Just hanging out at the house, watching tv I guess”   
“Hmm, you want to hang out?”  
“Really?” I couldn’t believe him.  
“What?” Jamie said, acting like he didn’t know what I meant, but I knew he did.  
“Jamie, no. I’m sorry but after everything, I can’t be with you anymore” I said, a sudden inspiration taking over me. It was as if my mouth was running itself. “You said you loved me and you wouldn’t hurt me, but that’s a lie. All you’ve done, since day one, is hurt me. And I didn’t deserve any of it. I never did anything wrong to deserve any of that. So as much as I love you and as much as it’s gonna hurt, I’m breaking up with you” I said with finality. Jamie’s line was dead quiet.   
“Jamie?” I said, nervous. Maybe he hung up? “Jamie? Hello?”  
“You really think you can leave me?” Jamie’s voice was quiet but deadly.   
“No, I don’t think I can” I said, with more confidence. “I know I can. Goodbye Jamie” I hung up just as Jamie sucked in a breath to call me every name under the sun. I put the phone down and wrapped my arms around myself. I was shaking, but I felt proud. I had taken the first step to freedom. Jamie wouldn’t think I was serious and I know that. I’d have to prove it this weekend at his party. I looked down at my phone. I picked it up and automatically called Pitch. On the second ring I hung up. I ran to the door and flung it open. I raced down the sidewalk and ran down the street towards where Pitch was. I made it to his house in 10 minutes flat. I stood by the driveway catching my breath. I didn’t want to be all huffy and puffy when I was trying to tell him something. A few deep breaths, and I was back under control. I walked up to Pitch’s door and rang the bell. Pitch opened the door looking like shit. His eyes were bloodshot, he looked like he hadn’t slept at all.   
“What do you want Jack?”   
“Are you ok?” I completely forgot why I was here at the sight of him looking so miserable.  
“Go away” Pitch said, closing the door. “I’m not in the mood to play games”   
“Wait!” I yelled, putting my foot out. Pitch stopped and sighed.   
“Jack, move your foot. I don’t want to hurt you”   
“Pitch, please just listen to me”   
“Another day Jack. Please go” Pitch closed the door. I stood on his doorstep and stared at the dark wood. I put my hood up and my hands in my pockets and walked off the concrete step in front of the door. I felt the tears run down my face. He didn’t love me. If he did, he wouldn’t have turned me away.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Pitch turned back to staring at the blade in his hand. It glinted in the sunlight, almost as if it was winking at him. As if it was in on the secret. Pitch brought the knife to his wrist, but didn’t press down. His hand shook slightly as a small bead of sweat ran down his face. He sighed and threw the knife away, putting his head in his hands and sobbing. He slid down the wall and sat on the floor. He was such a chickenshit. Let’s make a plan to kill ourselves, then bitch out at the last minute. Pitch sobbed into his hands, feeling 10 inches tall. A slight breeze blew through the living room and caressed his face, trailing down to his neck, then stopping at his shoulder. As if someone was touching him. He looked up, expecting to see someone beside him. Pitch was totally alone. He shrugged it off and went to get up and put the knife away. He walked to the kitchen and stopped. Standing right in front of him, was her. Allysa. Pitch dropped the knife.   
“Allysa” Pitch breathed out. He thought he was seeing things. Like he wanted her to be there but she really wasn’t. But she was. Solid and the same she was the last time he had seen her, before her suicide.   
“Kozzie” Allysa said, in her normal voice. No creepy echo after it, just her soft tones.   
“Why are you here?”   
“You need to go after that boy” Allysa said. “He is what you were looking for all along”   
“No, I need to stay away from him” Pitch said “He’s nothing but trouble”  
“You love him” Allysa cut right through the bullshit. “I can see it in your heart”  
“But he doesn’t love me” Pitch said sadly. “He has Jamie”   
“Go after him”Allysa said once more, then faded away. Pitch stood staring at the spot where his dead sister had just spoke from. Then he turned around and broke into a run, shooting out the front door. He ran to the driveway and stopped. He looked but didn’t see Jack around, so he decided to head towards his house. Pitch ran to the corner and turned, seeing a figure in a blue hoodie walking away from him.  
“JACK!” Pitch yelled, running after him. The figure stopped walking and turned around.   
“Jack!” Pitch yelled again, closing the distance between them. Pitch reached Jack, took him in his arms and kissed him deeply. Pitch’s heartbeat was so fast, Jack could feel it against his chest. Pitch broke away and sucked in a breath.   
“Jack, I’m sorry. I’m sorry I was cold to you. I love you. Even if you don’t and you want to be with Jamie, I can’t let another minute go by without me telling you how I felt”   
“Pitch, you barely know me” Jack said, incredulously.   
“I know, I know, but just the short time together, I realized I love you”  
“I love you too” Jack said quietly. Pitch’s jaw dropped. “I came over to tell you I was sick of Jamie hurting me and I broke up with him” Pitch shouted happily and kissed Jack again, this time their tongues meeting in a heated battle. Pitch picked Jack up and carried him, bride style, back to his house. Once they got inside, Pitch carried Jack to his room. He laid him on the bed, and took his shirt off. Jack saw the tattoo again and decided to ask.  
“Pitch, not like I want to kill the mood, but what is the date on you chest for?”  
“It’s my sister’s birthday. And it’s also the day she died. She was 17, and her boyfriend drove her to kill herself.” Jack winced and lifted up a sleeve. Pitch looked and was amazed he hadn’t seen them before. Scars all up and down his arm. Pitch took his arm and kissed each scar.  
“You won’t ever have to worry about Jamie again” Pitch murmured against the soft skin. Jack trembled, and cleared his throat.   
“He won’t let go so easily”   
“Yes he will. If he truly loves you, he’ll let you go” Pitch took Jack’s hoodie off and tossed it to the floor. He kissed and licked his way up and down Jack’s torso, drawing little moans and gasps out of Jack’s mouth. He sucked each finger delicately, while his hands worked their way to Jack’s pants. He undid the zipper and slid them off. Pitch worked his way down Jack’s stomach until he reached the throbbing muscle. He licked Jack at first, teasing him, then he took him in his mouth all together. Jack let out a moan and fisted the sheets. Pitch swirled his tongue around Jack’s slit, lapping up the liquid already leaking from it. He slurped and swirled and licked and sucked Jack till he was seeing stars. Just when Jack couldn’t take anymore, Pitch slid Jack down his throat and hummed. Jack let out a groan and exploded his seed down Pitch’s throat. Pitch swallowed every drop and let the limpness fall out of his mouth. He moved back up to Jack and curled an arm around him. Jack yawned and curled into Pitch’s chest, falling asleep.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Oh fuck Jake” Jamie was sitting on the couch, watching tv and Jake was on his knees in front of Jamie. They were in Jake’s apartment. Jamie had headed over there after his call with Jack. He was pissed and needed revenge sex. But Jake had refused, but didn’t mind giving him head. Jamie closed his eyes and threw his head back. He loved Jack, but Jake could suck a nail out a casket. His head bobbed and interfered with the tv so Jamie smacked him away. Jake jumped up angry. He unplugged the tv.   
“Ok Jamie. Let’s get something straight. I’m not Jack”  
“I know your not, that’s why I’m here”   
“No, I mean I’m not gonna stand by and take shit from you. Your not my boyfriend. Your just a little kid who is really fucked in the head.” Jamie jumped up and punched Jake. Jake dodged and swung on Jamie, and connected his hit. Jamie let out an inhuman roar and tackled Jake to the floor. He punched and hit him, beating the shit out of him. Blood was spurting everywhere and Jake was crying out for Jamie to stop. Jamie stood up and zipped his jeans up.   
“Jamie, I’m done” Jake murmured through the blood.   
“Your done when I say your done bitch. And not a second before” Jamie walked to the door. “Oh, and don’t forget to be at my house at 7 sharp.” Jamie said and walked out the door. Jake crawled to the table and sat on the couch. His eyes moved and saw something. Jamie had left his phone. Jake picked it up and dialed Jack’s number. No answer. Jake hopped in the shower and concocted his own plans. If Jamie wanted him to be at the party, he would be.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Jamie stormed in the house, slamming the door. He marched up the stairs and past Sophie’s room. He went into his own room and slammed the door. There came a gentle knock.  
“WHAT?!” Jamie barked at the door. The door opened and in walked Sophie.   
“Jam, you ok”  
“Go away Soph”  
“Is this about Jack and Koz?”  
“You mean that fucking dark skinned freak? Why what’s up with them?” Sophie faltered, really wishing she hadn’t said anything.   
“Sophie tell me now” Jamie said. Sophie glared at him.   
“Jamie, I don’t know what the fuck got into you, but I’m sick of how you’ve been acting. You’ve turned into a real asshole and I’m not surprised Jack broke up with you” Sophie said, then turned bright pink. Jamie jumped up.  
“HOW DID YOU KNOW?!” He roared at her. Sophie paled, but stood her ground.   
“I SAW THEM!” Sophie yelled back. And she had. She had heard Pitch yelling after Jack, saw them passionately kissing. Sophie had wanted that more than anything, but Jamie scared away every guy that had ever liked her.   
“They were kissing?” Jamie’s face was red. The vein in his neck was popping out and looked like it was gonna let go.  
“I don’t know. I didn’t see them after they passed the big bush” Sophie said, and walked out, closing the door behind her. Jamie grabbed his lamp and chucked it at the over the door mirror and shattered it. He succumbed to his emotions and for once, fell to the floor sobbing.


End file.
